The Love Of My Life
by Majin-Bulma
Summary: Goku has confessed his feelings for Vegeta, they have a night alone together, Vegeta senses something wrong with Goku. Will Vegeta go crazeh when Goku starts tweekin out? fnid out NOW O.O*YAOI* R/R i dun own DBZ /MALE PREG/*~Complete~*~
1. My Prince My Kakkarot

The Love Of My Life~  
  
Vegeta sat up and swung his legs over the bed, being careful not to wake Goku up from his sleep. He pulled on his black silk boxers and sighed. Him and Goku had just had sex a while ago, Vegeta had sensed something coming from Goku and had woken up, Vegeta couldn't get back to sleep after that, worried about his new mate. Both of the Saiyans tails grew back during there 'bed time activity'. Today Goku had confessed his feelings to Vegeta, and they ended up making love the entire evening, Vegeta was happy it all had happened, but something was strange, Goku's Ki had changed slightly a while ago, and Vegeta didn't know if it was a good thing or not.  
  
Vegeta made his way over towards the window and opened the doors quietly; he stepped outside onto the balcony. The night air breeze left his skin tingling. He loved the feeling of the fresh air against his skin, and over his face, it was so relaxing to him. He stared out into the midnight air. He stood there for about 5-8 minutes when he felt two strong arms circle him, and was brought back against a powerful chest, Vegeta looked up at his new mate. 'Beautiful' Vegeta thought as he gently pushed his and Goku' lips together in a passionate kiss. Goku smiled in between the kiss, he spread Vegeta's lips open and inserted his tongue into his welcoming mouth. They both dueled for dominance until Vegeta broke the kiss and rubbed his koi's cheek. He could feel that thing from Goku, just barely, but still enough to feel it.  
  
"Kakkarot… Do you feel… something strange happening to you?" Vegeta looked into Goku's eyes who looked at him strangely.  
  
"Not really koi, do I seem like theirs something wrong with me?" he asked curious to know what Vegeta was talking about.  
  
"Look deep inside yourself Kakkorot, do you feel anything?" Kakkarot concentrated for a moment and then flinched. "What is that?!" he stared at Vegeta. "I-its coming from the middle of my stomach!" he rubbed his stomach with both of his hands.  
  
Vegeta frowned, his stomach?… 'Oh no! It cant be!' Vegeta lost his balance for a moment and almost fell over but regained his composure. "What the hell was that for Vegeta?" Goku put his hands on Vegeta's shoulders.  
  
"Well, I might be wrong, or right… But, Kakkorot you could be pregnant." He stared at Goku who's face paled and looked horrified, then he straightened out again.   
  
"You're kidding? Good one Vegeta, but I cant get pregnant. Men can't get pregnant, unless it's Saiyan or something." Vegeta stared at Goku. "SAIYAN MEN CAN HAVE BABIES? ARE YOU SERIOUS VEGETA? HOW COME I BECAME PREGNANT AND NOT YOU?!" Vegeta jumped back at the sudden outburst.  
  
"Because Kakkarot, I was on top" He smirked. Goku blushed at Vegeta's unexpected comment. Goku stood there, thinking of what was all going on. After a few seconds his face saddened. Vegeta sensed the sadness in his koi's ki and could read it all over Goku's face. He walked over to Goku and wrapped his arms around his waist. He gave Vegeta a small kiss on the forehead. " It'll be ok koi."   
  
"I can't do it Vegeta! This is all happening to fast! I don't think I will be able to do this." Goku looked as if he would cry at any moment.   
  
""It's ok Kakkarot, I wont let you go through this alone, I'm here for you. I'll never leave you alone I promise." He kissed Goku's lips slightly to show him that he meant every word he said.   
  
" I love you Vegeta." Goku hugged Vegeta tightly. He picked Vegeta up in a swift movement and laid him back on the bed after closing the window doors with his foot. "Now, time for bed, we will talk later in the morning." Goku kissed Vegeta's cheek and wrapped an arm around his prince.   
  
" I'm the one that's suppose to be carrying you, Kakkarot, you will take the female role, not I." He smirked at Goku, before Goku could say anything Vegeta kissed Gou on the lips hurriedly, then shut his eyes. "Good night my Kakkarot" and with that The Saiyan Prince was asleep.   
  
'ooh, ill get you later my prince. I will not play the female, not yet anyways' Goku grinned to himself. ' that was so cute the way he said 'My Kakkarot', aww.'Goku smiled lovingly at his new mate, then falling asleep, in a peaceful slumber dreaming about him and his prince  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter one. PLEASE REVIEW! ILL BE YOUR FRIEND! =D! ;.; pleaaaaaaaase ;.; PLEAAAAAAAAAASE ill give ya a shiny penny =D never mind, its MY SHINY PENNY! You cant have it. Soon my penny will grow up to be a nickel! YES IT WILL! YES IT WILL! –huggles her shiny penny- yes u will!   
  
REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW 


	2. Spice Up The Morning

This Chapter is gonna suck arse… just to let ya know. The next will better, promise   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta awoke the next morning, he was flipped on his stomach his face buried into the pillow, one arm looped underneath the pillow and the other lay to the side of himself. He rolled his arm over to wrap it around his mate, but he found nothing there. "Kakkarot?" he muffled through his pillow. No answer. Vegeta rolled over onto his back he propped up on his elbows. 'Where is he?' Vegeta was curious, the door was open, he sniffed the air thinking Goku might be making breakfast, he was right, he could smell bacon, eggs, and a couple other things.  
  
He got out of bed; he stepped into the bathroom, stripped himself from his boxers, and stepped into the shower. The warm water cascaded down his muscular chest and into his hair. It traveled down his chest past his stomach down his legs and into the drain. Vegeta picked up one of the shampoo bottles. The ocean breeze scented, he rubbed the light blue liquid in to his spiked hair. He rinsed it out after about a minute, then grabbed the conditioner and rubbed it in his hair. He let it sit for a moment; he grabbed the ocean breeze body wash and rubbed it all over his well-built chest, and over his arms.  
  
Goku had woken up about an hour ago, and decided to make some breakfast for his koibito. He sat at the table sipping some orange juice. He was going to go get his prince in a couple minutes. Goku smiled. They were going to have a baby… Him and Vegeta… a baby… "Would it be a girl, or a boy" Goku though out loud. " I have two boys already, I wonder if I would have a girl, my first girl! I wouldn't mind another boy. As long as Vegeta is here with me then I'll be happy no matter what." Goku smiled thinking about his koi.   
  
"Of course I will always be here for you baka." Vegeta said as he came through the door way with a towel over his shoulders, in loose pants, with no shirt (–author – just the way I like it =D no shirt, that sexeh beast lmao .-)   
  
He went over to Goku and gave him a small hug before grabbing a plate and loading the food onto his plate. "Have you already eaten Kakkarot?" Vegeta said through a mouthful of food, not waiting to sit down. He walked over to Goku and sat next to him.  
  
" Oh. Yeah, I just couldn't resist, I hope it tastes ok. Chichi tried to teach me how to cook a couple of times. But all she would do was tell me that it didn't taste like hers or it was missing something." Goku smiled to Vegeta who shoveled more into his mouth.   
  
" Its great. Better than that harpy's cooking." He watched Goku's smile get bigger.   
  
"Vegeta, what sex do you want the baby to be?" Goku asked curiously.  
  
" Does it matter?"   
  
"I'm just curious. I want a girl, or twins! A boy and a girl! That would be wonderful!" Goku raised his arms behind his head leaning back into his chair.  
  
"Hn… a boy. So I have someone to train when it gets older. Or a girl, I can also train a girl, it would be a full-blooded saiyan. So either way, I get to train the brat. It doesn't real matter to me Kakkarot as long as I have you to cook for me and do as I say then I am happy." Vegeta smirked at Goku. Who pouted.   
  
" Gee, thanks Vegeta, those were just the words I wanted to hear." Goku rolled his eyes at his mate.   
  
Vegeta was finished with his breakfast, he walked over to the sink and dumped his plates in, he then walked back over to Goku and kissed him on the forehead. He wrapped his arms around Goku's shoulders; he whispered something into Goku's ear that made him blush a great deal. Vegeta smirked at his mate's reaction.   
  
"Hentai." Goku whispered to him. Vegeta's smirk only widened. " You know it."   
  
"Vegeta, what are we going to do today?" Goku asked looking up at Vegeta.   
  
"You wanna know what I wanna do today?" Vegeta grabbed Goku and pulled him up into a kiss. One of his arms slid up Goku's chest and under his shirt. Vegeta kissed his way down Goku's neck; he sucked on the bite mark he made last night. Goku moaned, this only encouraged Vegeta more. Goku snaked one of his hands down towards Vegeta's tail and stroked the dark brown fur. Vegeta ripped Goku's shirt off with just one pull making Goku gasp in surprise. "V-Vegeta!" Vegeta kissed Goku roughly; he slipped his hand down Goku's boxer shorts and smirked in-between their kiss. Goku was already hard.   
  
Goku thrust his hips up forward and moaned as Vegeta stroked his manhood. Vegeta pulled his hand out of his boxers, making Goku whimpered at the loss contact. Vegeta grabbed Goku and swung him over his shoulder and headed to their bedroom. " VEGETA"   
  
" Your gonna be yelling more than that when I get started." Goku blushed furiously. When Vegeta reached their bedroom he laid Goku down in the middle of the bed and stripped him and himself of their clothing. Vegeta slid on top of Goku and kissed his cheek, he moved his hand down to stroke Goku's tail as Goku did to himself. Goku arched his back and moaned, Vegeta started to nibble and suck on his ear lobe. Goku moved his hands to caress Vegeta's back.   
  
Vegeta sat himself up and straddled Goku's waist. He thrust his hips forward onto Goku making Goku thrust back. "Geta…" Goku whined. Vegeta smirked at Goku's impatience. He slid down Goku's body. Licked the tip of Goku's length. Goku thrusted his hips forward wanting Vegeta to take him into his mouth. " You want this Kakkarot? Tell me that you want this. Tell me what you want, and ill give it to you." Vegeta purred, he blew on Goku's manhood making the younger man moan. Vegeta grabbed Goku's hips.   
  
"Vegeta- Vegeta please, need you. Please." Goku shut his eyes and tried to thrust his hips forward again. " Need me to do what koi." Vegeta circled Goku's long length with his finger. "Suck me Vegeta! Please!" Goku yelled in frustration, as soon as the words left Goku's mouth Vegeta took Goku's length into his mouth and sucked. Goku groaned in pleasure, as he ran his fingers threw Vegeta's hair encouraging him to go deeper, which Vegeta did in fact. Vegeta sucked and licked at Goku's manhood, Goku was on the brink of release when Vegeta pulled away, causing Goku to growl at Vegeta.   
  
"Shhh Love." Vegeta slid up back on top of Goku. He kissed Goku on the lips, reaching down with one hand in between Goku's legs and inserted two fingers into Goku's tight opening. Goku yelped at the small tinge of pain that caught him off guard. He stretched Goku, and nipped at his bottom lip playfully, when Vegeta pushed the third finger through. Goku winced in a bit of pain, and squirmed under Vegeta's touch when after a few seconds of Vegeta's fingers feeling around inside of Goku something made Goku almost jumps off the bed, Goku screamed in pleasure.   
  
"O-OH Kami Vegeta" Goku panted. "Do- Do that-" Vegeta stroked the same spots which made Goku arch his back   
  
Vegeta was becoming painfully aroused as he listened to his koi's uneven breathing, his moans of pleasure, his bucking hips, and the way his face looked when it was full of bliss, he loved the way Goku screamed his name the most. He couldn't take it anymore. He retrieved his fingers, when Goku was just about to yell at him he plunged his hard length into Goku's tight opening causing Goku to throw his head back in surprise. He waited for Goku to adjust, kissing away the few tears that made its way down his beautiful koi's face from the pain.   
  
Vegeta started to rock his hips slowly, soon followed by Goku doing the same thing, next thing you know Vegeta is slamming his length into Goku and Goku is screaming Vegeta's name over and over again in pleasure as he hit the special spot each time. Vegeta pulled out then thrust down his hardest, bringing Goku over the edge bringing him to his orgasm. The tightness around Vegeta's length from Goku's orgasm brought him over the edge and sent his seed shooting inside of Goku. Vegeta lay on top of Goku for a while until he could regain his breathing. When he finally did roll off, Goku pulled him into his arms, and kissed the top of his forehead. " Love you Vegeta." Goku said with a giant smile on his lips.   
  
"Love you to Kakkarot, don't expect to hear that often. Understand?" Vegeta said nuzzling up into Goku's chest. "Whatever you say Vegeta."   
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon in each others arms whispering words of love to each other.  
  
Goku had never been this happy in his entire life. He was glad he had told Vegeta his feelings for him and Vegeta had returned them. Chichi had kicked him out of the house a while ago telling him that she couldn't take his going off and training, or saving the world, anymore. She said that she had wanted someone who would be there for her always. He guessed she had already met some other man; he didn't want to know when she had met and started going out with this other fellow. He knew he didn't love Chichi anymore. He never had, well not in the kind of way. He loved her as a friend, like he did Bulma, and Krillin and Yamcha, and the others. The only reason he stayed with her was for his two sons. Bulma gave him a nice sized capsule house for him to live by himself in.   
  
Vegeta would usually come here to spar with Goku, trying to take his frustration out. Him and Bulma had been fighting and then it just grew bigger and bigger, until the point where Bulma wanted a divorce and Vegeta was going to suggest the same. They just couldn't stand being in ones company any longer. Vegeta would always complain as well as Bulma did about there small problems. Like the lab, or the gravity room, or things such as that. So the day where Vegeta had left Capsule Corp. Goku confessed his feelings to Vegeta, Vegeta was going to leave the planet and train in space for a couple years, and Goku didn't want him to leave, especially without telling him his feelings towards him.   
  
Turned out Vegeta felt the same, and the same day they took each other as mates. And found out that Goku had been impregnated. A bit much in one-day hm? Vegeta and Goku were both happy it turned out that way. They both had the person they loved, what else could someone ask for?   
  
The next day Vegeta would tell Goku how long and the ways of Saiyan male pregnancies. But until then, they stayed in each other's arms. Until they got hungry for dinner that is. Then after that they stayed in bed and fell asleep in one another's arms, dreaming about each other.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL That's the end of Chpt. 2 ya, I know a bit boring in the last bit huh? Sorry. Well, ill have to start thinking of the next chapter. If I get enough reviews that is. Wow, that was the worst chapter…. O.O; ill start putting it from eachothers pont of View. –nods- it sounds better that way @.@   
  
@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
AT LEAST 5 more Reviews. Then I shall update, till then happy whatever. X.X  
  
@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
-looks at the clock- x.X 12:40 !!!!!! X.x oo; ok, I stay up all night just to write a chapter, I better get some reviews x.x!!! I need something to cheer me up ;.; so many bad things going on right now x.x ;.; just tell me what ya think of the story!!! That's all im asking!!!!!!!!!  
  
DestructiveMajinBulma~ 


	3. The Prince Of IceCream

Ya, im back, im really ashamed of the last chapter… ;.; so, im gonna work on this one more than the others. ^_^ Yep yep. And I really really need some SUGGESTIONS! PLEASE? HELP ME????????????????????? REALLY!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~  
  
- No more lemon J!!- @.@ this is gonna take me a while to write, stupid arm… -pokes her arm and yells in pain- x.X ;.; I like… hurt my arm and cant move it n stuff ;.; _!   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vegeta's POV.~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright Kakkarot, get your lazy ass up. We need to go over a few things." I say as I smack him on the butt. He groans, and doesn't move.   
  
"Just a bit longer Vegeh…" He yawned as he said this to me. If he doesn't get up in the next second I'm gonna throw a ki ball. He isn't moving… I get one ready and I'm ready to throw it when Goku jumps up, startling me, and runs to the bathroom. I hear him vomiting; I walk towards the bathroom doors, and open them slightly. I walk to Kakkarot and rub his back as he throws up into the toilet bowl.  
  
"I told you… We needed to go over a couple things. Strange though, you shouldn't of had started this until tomorrow." He grunts, continuing to spew into the bowl. When he finished I flush the toilet for him and set him on top of the seat after closing the lid. I handed him a cup of water and a towel.   
  
"Now, Kakkarot when you are done in here, meet me out in the kitchen…" I smirk. "For breakfast." He looks like he's going to be sick again. I walk out and leave my koi there to clean himself.   
  
When he finally does come down, I am sitting in one of the chairs eating a large bowl of soup.   
  
"Soup?" He asks me as I look up at him. "Yes, baka, soup. Just in the mood for some bean and bacon." I nod. I stick a saltine cracker into my soup and eat it after I soak it. After I sip the rest down I wipe my mouth with the napkin and throw it in the trash, I set my bowl on top of the counter.  
  
"Now, Kakkarot, are you going to listen now?" I ask him as he glares at me. "What's that look for?" He just shrugs at me. 'Oh great… he is already having mood swings…' I think to myself as he takes a seat across from me staring at me.   
  
" Well?!" He asks me a bit irritated.  
  
" Kakkarot! Calm yourself! I swear you're worse than that stupid woman when she went through this with Trunks and Bra!" I snap at him. 'oops.' I mentally smack myself as he starts to get even more irritated. I sigh. I walk over to him and grab his hand, and lead him over to the couch in the living room. He sits there with his arms crossed over his chest.   
  
"Listen…" I stroke his leg with my tail. " Saiyan pregnancies last for only about 4 months. He gawks at me. 'that got his attention.' "And well, you might have the brat in less than that. You're moving along pretty quickly." He stares at me.  
  
"How are they going to get the baby out?" He asks me curious.   
  
"There gonna cut you open and take it out how else?" I raise a brow. "Your not a woman Kakkarot, if you were thinking about that way…Kami, I will never go through THAT again." I think about what I had to go through when Bulma was giving birth… twice… He blushes a bit embarrassed. "oh…" he says to me diverting his eyes.   
  
I go about 10 more minutes about the Saiyan pregnancy and stuff. When he is finally done asking questions he screams. I jump up off the couch and stare at him. "What was that for Kakkarot!?" I grab his shoulders.  
  
" I want some ICE CREAM NOW!!!!!!" he partly screams at me, and I fall over at his stupid reason. " YOU SCREAMED BECAUSE YOU WANT ICECREAM!?" I scream back at him.   
  
"YES!!!!" He screams again. Damnit… "Then get your fat ass up and get your coat… We'll go buy some. "I look at him strangely when he stars sniffling. "What is your damn problem now?!" I ask irritated. 'Why is the damn pregnancy moving along so fast?!'  
  
" YOU THINK MY BUTT HIS FAT!" he screamed at me again and grabbed the arm chair and stared crying into it. I stare at him. ' I'm going to go crazy… This… This, GEEZ!!!!!!!!' I walk over to him and rub his back. "Kakkarot" I say gently not wanting him to get upset anymore. " Your butt isn't fat, your butt is…" I think of the word to say, when I remember Bulma saying to me once my butt looked cute. " Cute…" 'Wait… CUTE? DID I SAY THAT? WOMEN SAY CUTE! NOT SAIYAN MEN!' He stops crying and looks at me and grabs my shoulders roughly, startling me.   
  
" YOU REALLY THINK MY BUTT IS CUTE VEGETA!" he screams at me again, happily this time. ' NO!!!!!! I DIDN'T SAY THAT! NO!!!!!! IM DOOMEDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!' He hugs me tightly, squeezing the life out of me… literally. 'cant breathe…' I meant to say that out loud. 'Damnit, I'm going to die, from him hugging me! And my last words would be 'your butt isn't fat, your butt is cute.' 'K-Kakka-" All of a sudden he grabs me and swings me over his shoulder.   
  
" Ice cream!" He chirps. *Author comes back after 40 minutes. O.o sorry, nose and ear started gushing out blood-grumbles- ok, on with the story*  
  
We finally arrive at the super market. He grabs a cart and tells me to grab a cart. We first head towards the ice cream section. He looks at all the different flavors and it looks as if he is going to start drooling- spoke to soon.   
  
"Kakkarot! Stop your damn drooling!" I yell at him as he grabs a couple of different flavors and loads them in the cart. He grabs one of them and opens it. I stare at him and give him a dirty look. " Don't even…" He pouts at me and I shake my head.   
  
" But Geta, I need some ice cream!! Need it now!" He stares at me; he moves to put a finger in the cool looking green ice cream. " KAKKAROT!" I scream at him and snatch the ice cream and put the lid back on. He glares at me and his ki starts to shoot up.   
  
"DAMNIT VEGETA! WHY CANT I EVER HAVE ANYTHING GOOD TO EAT! ALL YOU DO IS TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T HAVE! I WANT SOME ICE CREAM! BUT NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE GREAT SAIYAN PRINCE DOESN'T WANT ME TO HAVE ICE CREAM BECAUSE HE WANTS IT ALL TO HIMSELF! YOU WERE PLANNING ON EATING ALL THE ICE CREAM WERNT YOU VEGETA! I KNOW YOU!!" he gives me an evil eye as I stare at him dumbfounded. Many people are staring at us now… " YOU CANT SETTLE WITH ONLY BEING THE PRINCE OF THE SAIYANS! YOU WANT TO BE PRINCE OF THE ICE CREAM TOO DON'T YOU!!! AND THEN YOUR GONNA RUB IT IN MY FACE! AND STEAL ALL THE ICE CREAM IN THE WORLD! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO GIVE SANTA WHEN HE COMES HMM VEGETA?! SANTA NEEDS ICE CREAM TOO! IF HE DOESN'T GET HIS ICE CREAM HE ISNT GOING TO GIVE US ANY PRESANTS! AND IT WILL BE ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU WILL LAUGH AT US ALL!!!" He continues to scream.  
  
"Kakkarot… that's cookies… Cookies, not ice cream…" I smack myself in the head at his stupidity… I shouldn't of had said anything.  
  
" ooooooooh, so you think your smarter than me now? OOOH IM THE SAIYAN PRINCE AND I KNOW EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! IM THE SMARTEST MAN IN THE UNIVERSE!!" He trys and imitates my voice and crosses his arms over his chest as he is saying this. More people start to come and watch.   
  
" YOU CAN SLEEP ON THE COUCH NOW MR.!!! NO MORE BED, AND NO MORE SEX UNTIL I BECOME THE PRINCE OF ICE CREAM AND YOU ARNT! NOT UNTIL I GET MY ICE CREAM!!" he screams at me.  
  
" KAKKAROT STOP BEING A FOOL! GRAB YOUR DAMN ICE CREAM, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT AND LETS GO HOME!" I scream at him. The store manager walk over to me and I try and explain to him that he has been drugged or been drinking a bit to much, what am I suppose to tell him? 'Kakkarot is pregnant and he is having mood swings!' riiight… The manger lets us take the ice cream in our cart for free if I get Kakkarot to leave. He walks away and I walk up to Kakkarot with a scowl on my face.   
  
" Kakkarot… Go home… Go home, take the ice cream, eat it all if you want, ill be back in one hour, im going to shop for more food, but u need to go home, ok?" He glares at me and nods picking up the kart full of ice cream.  
  
" One hour!" he screams at me before taking flight home. I sigh… this is going to be one loooooooooong 4 months…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA WASN'T THAT FUNNY X.X!! STUPID GOKU….. POOR VEGETA… LMAO X.X!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^__________^ ok well, that chapter is done. Stayed tuned for the next chapter. Which will be up after at least – yep 5 REVIEWS~~~  
  
So, Review and u get the next chapter J !!!!  
  
DestructiveMajinBulma. Aka. THE ALMIGHT SQUIRREL QUEEN!~ 


	4. Spaghetti Night

Goku sat in the living room, his leg bouncing up and down in agitation and anger. He heard the door unlock, Vegeta stepped through the door with bags of groceries in his hands.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vegeta's POV.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stepped into the house with the bags full of groceries, I kicked my foot back to close the door. I started to walk into the kitchen and set the groceries down when Kakkarot stepped in with an angered yet sad face. I set the groceries down and looked at him strangely. " What Kakkarot?" I see boxes of ice cream all over the counters and trash can, all empty! " KAKKAROT! YOU ATE ALL THE ICE CREAM?! HOW COULD YOU EAT ALL THE ICE CREAM IN ONE HOUR!" I yell at him shocked, it was a whole cart full! A whole cart!  
  
" SPEAKING OF THE TIME! WHEN DID YOU SAY YOU WERE GOING TO BE HOME VEGETA?! WHEN!" He yells at me.  
  
" One hour!" I tell him, he takes a step back. ' What is he doing?!'  
  
"That's right VEGETA! ONE HOUR! AND HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN GONE EXACTLY?" He screams at me tapping his foot, with his fists balled up.   
  
" One hour…" I look at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. " And 2 minutes…" I answer with a frown on my face.   
  
" YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE BACK IN AN HOUR! ONE HOUR! AND YOU WERE GONE AND HOUR AND TWO MINUTES. SO VEGETA! WANT TO TELL ME WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE? HMMMM!" he screams at me yet again.  
  
" What the fuck are you talking about Kakkarot?!" I asked confused and irritated.   
  
" DON'T THINK I AM THAT STUPID! YOU WENT OFF WITH A WOMAN AND SLEPT WITH HER! WHO'S SEX IS BETTER VEGETA?! WHO'S!"   
  
" WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I throw my arms in the air and yell at him. ' What the fuck is going on!!'  
  
" YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!" he screams as tears fall down his face and he runs to our room and slams the door shut. I stare still looking at the spot he was in and gawk. I hear sobbing coming from out room, I sigh. I walk up to our room and open the door.   
  
"Kakkarot…" I sit on the bed and take his hand into mine as he has his face buried into the pillow sobbing. " I don't love anyone else but you koi." I try and tell him calmly. " Your just going through some…tough times, and you just need to relax…" He looks up at me. " Your face is to beautiful to have tears on them." I tell him as I wipe a few tears from his face.   
  
" Veeeegeetaaaaa" He jumps into my arms a bit and cry's into my shoulder, I sit there and rub his back. I pull his legs into my lap and rock him back and forth as I rub his tail and his back. After a couple of minutes his cries lessen and he starts to drift to sleep.  
  
I lay him back on the bed and lay there next to him; his tail had wrapped around my waist and was making little circles. It felt nice… I sit there and purr as his hand starts to stroke my tail. He opens his eyes and stares at me, his face no more saddened yet happy. Very happy. " I'm going to go make us some lunch if you want…" I say to him, and he nods to me. I can't believe he is still hungry after that cart of ice cream. I get up and walk towards the door down the stairs.   
  
"Now… What to make…" I looked into the fridge; Kakkarot comes down stairs and stops in the doorway. " What do you want for lunch Kakkarot?" I ask him and he starts to think.   
  
" Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii wannnnnnnnnnnnnnnt soooooooooooooommeeeeeeethiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggggggg………." He nods. I stare at him. " And what is that something Kakkarot?" I'm going to loose my patience…   
  
" Soooooooommmmmeeeeeethiiiiiiiiiiing…." My fists are starting to ball up.  
  
"CHICKEN!" he screams at me and I jump a bit. " ok, chicken It is…" He growls at me and I stare at him with a surprised expression. " I DON'T WANT CHICKEN VEGETA! DIDN'T YOU KNOW CHICKENS ARE TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!! AND IF YOU EAT CHICKEN THEN THEY WILL TURN YOU INTO ZOMBIES! GOSH VEGETA! DO YOU WANT US BOTH TO BECOME SERVANTS?!" he screams at me and I start to stalk towards him and get up into his face.   
  
" KAKKAROT DAMNIT! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT SUGGESTED IT!!" I shake him by his shoulders and he stares at me. " oh, your right Vegeta." He smiles at me and then kisses me on the lips. He wraps his arms around me, he deepens the kiss and then lets go after a few moments. ' What the heck was that for…?"   
  
"Kakkarot, go lie down. Go rest, ill fix something up ok?" I say to him calmly and he complies. " Make something that tastes good! BUT NOTHING THAT HAS ANYTHING SWEET TO IT! But make something I haven't had before. MAKE SURE I LIKE IT THOUGH! Ok Veggie…." He smiles at me then disappears. I grab my head in frustration. " IF THIS EVER HAPPENS AGAIN I BETTER BE THE ONE PREGNANT AND NOT HIM! HE IS GOING TO MAKE ME GO CRAZY DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I growl, I do not yell this for if he heard me, he would get all moody… even more than he is. 'What the hell am I suppose to make?' I think to myself. I grab some spaghetti noodles out of the cabinet, and pasta sauce, with meat, and buns. I grab some lettuce and carrots, cucumbers, and other ingredients for a salad. I make the salad and then set it in the fridge to stay cold. I put the water onto a boil, and then throw in the noodles. I set the timer for 15 minutes and then walk out of the kitchen. I sit on the couch next to Kakkarot, he is watching TV. He is lying on the couch so I pick up his feet and set them on my lap as I sit down on the couch next to him.   
  
I move my hands to his feet and rub his feet. I watch as he lays his head back against the armchair and smiles closing his arms. ' Good, I'll get him relaxed…' I tell my self. I use my tail to slide under his shirt and make small circles on his stomach. After a few minutes he is asleep with a big smile plastered on his face. I sigh. ' Thank Kami…' I sit back and watch the TV, the news is on. They are in front of Capsule Corporation; they are interviewing Bulma and Trunks, a new invention probably… I listen to what they have to say.   
  
"So Miss Briefs, what do you have to say about your husband leaving?" The reporter asked  
  
' LEAVING HER???!!!' I scowl at the TV.   
  
"Well, its ex-husband, and, I am happy for him." She tells the reporter.  
  
" Happy for me? What is she talking about?" I whisper to the TV.   
  
"Happy? Why are you happy miss Briefs?"  
  
" Because, I knew he was in love with someone else, he didn't know at the time, but I knew, and I knew he would be happier with that person that loved him back. I am happy he will be happier with that other person." She smiled, Trunks smiled, I smiled. ' baka woman.' I always knew she was a good person, just short tempered as I.   
  
" Best wishes to my father." Trunks says. Then after a little more chitchat on that subject, they go into explaining their new invention. Meanwhile the timer goes off, I curse softly, I carefully move his feet from atop of me and set them down gently. I walk into the kitchen and take the noodles out of the pot, and stir the meat in with the pasta sauce. I forgot I was suppose to be making lunch, but then I glance at the clock and it is about 5:30, so I decide to make it dinner. After I am done setting everything on the table, I walk over to Kakkarot and shake him slightly. "Kakkarot…"   
  
"mmmm?" he says half asleep half awake. " Yeah Vegeta?" he sits up and stares at me. "Dinner is ready… I made spaghetti if that is alright with you…" He gets up and jogs over to the table with the food and loads his plate with everything set out. " I LOVE SPAGHETTI!" he chirps happily as I walk into the kitchen. After we are both done eating, we spend the rest of the day laying in our room watching TV. His head resting on my chest and my fingers running through his hair… 'least he isn't talking… I think I am going to go pay Bulma a little visit tomorrow... ' my last thoughts before I drifted to sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HI HI !!!!!!!!!! I didn't think this chapter was that great… I cant remember how I was going along with this fic. I kind of rammed my head into the wall and forgot a bunch of stuff @.@ hehe.. .x.x so um, anyways, 5 Reviews, and then ill try and get the next chapter up as soon as I figure what I'm going to write.   
  
If there is any thing wrong with the fic, please tell me, ill work on it. But until then. I am going to lay down with this ice pack –pats it some- yep…   
  
Destructive Majin Bulma 


	5. The Meeting In The Park

Hellllllllllllllllo. Ma u people review to fast! @.@!!! once again, I thought no one would read any of my fics, but I was proved wrong ^.^!!! awwwwwww I love the reviews tooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, well, lets start the chapter shall we. –pulls out a 6 pack of Mountain Dew. A bag of chips, turns the stereo up full blast ~ Pat Benatar – All fired up~ switches it to Metalica mwhahahhaha - ^.^!!!!!!!!! and so we begin…  
  
The Love Of My Life~  
  
Chapter 5 ~Our Meeting in the Park ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vegeta'sPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up to the movement of Kakkarot jumping out of bed and retching into the toilet. I lay there a minute and stare up at the ceiling. 'Today I am going to go see Bulma… That sneaky son of a bitch…' I smirk Sitting myself up I swing my feet over the side of the bed searching for the clock. I find it and it reads 9:49? We slept in a little late… I walk over to the phone and dial up Capsule Corporation. Kakkarot had told me last night that he would like to be alone while he has his morning sickness.   
  
"Hello. Capsule Corporation Trunks Briefs speaking." My son answers the phone, I can hear him typing away on his keyboard. (–Author- like im doing eheehhehe oo' ok im shutting up ;.;…. -)   
  
"Brat…" I say to him, he suddenly stops typing. " DAD!!!!" He pretty much screams into the phone.  
  
"Dad!! How are you!? What have you been up to?! How's everything going with you and Goku? Are you going to come and visit any time soon? We all miss you!" He jabbers into the phone, acting as if it's been months, when it has only been a few weeks before we last talked.   
  
"Well, boy, Kakkarot and I are doing fine, and I was wondering, that if it would be ok if me and Kakkarot came and visit today?"   
  
" Yes! That would be great! I'll invite Goten and the others to come as well!" he sounds really excited, I think he had a little much of that coffee stuff…  
  
"Whatever brat, do what you want. What time?" He tells me in an hour, we hang up the phone soon after. I think Kakkarot and me should tell them about the baby…  
  
"Are you alright Kakkarot?" I ask him as he just stands there staring at me. I walk over to him and lay him down on the bed. "Kakkarot… Would you like to go to Capsule Corp. today and spend the day with our families?" His face seems to brighten up.  
  
" Yes! Of course Vegeta!! WHEN?!" he screams excitedly. "one hour." I tell him. He jumps up and searches through his dresser drawers." Come on Vegeta! Get ready!" He tells me as he pulls out a pair of dark blue jeans and a white sleeveless shirt. He pulled out a pair of black loose pants for Vegeta and a black long sleeve shirt. "Is this ok Vegeta?" He asks me as he holds them up. "Sure Kakkarot." 'It's a good thing he isn't having mood swings right now…' He smiles at me and throws the clothes to me.   
  
"Come Vegeta, lets go out for a walk and then head over to Capsule Corporation!" He grabs my shirt and flips it off.   
  
"Kakkarot I can change on my own!" I tell him. He grabs his clothes and starts to change himself. I look at his stomach, it is starting to bulge. At this rate, the baby will be born a whole month early!  
  
  
  
"I begin to dress my self, I look to him as he rubs his stomach. "Vegeta! Look! Its starting to swell!! And the baby! It's getting stronger!" He exclaims even more excited.   
  
" Yes Kakkarot, I just noticed. The brat might be born in less than 4 months! Kakkarot, and about the baby getting stronger… it will start to feed off of your energy, at the time, I have been providing the energy, but soon it will want more and more, and it will drain you, meaning you need to eat well, and stay strong. Do not hesitate to ask me for energy, I will provide it. Understand?"   
  
"Hai." He tells me simply. He does not think it will be hard to give the baby energy, I remember my mother telling me how much she went through with me, it was hard for her with out my father to spare her some energy. At least Kakkarot has me. He needs to take some of these things more seriously.   
  
When we are done dressing he grabs my hand and rushes down the stairs. 'Why is he so eager to take a walk in the park!?' We take flight into the air and after 10 minutes we reach our destination.   
  
Kakkarot takes his hand into mine and we walk down the path towards the fountain. I glance at him. He looks so happy… "So Vegeta how come we are going to see Bulma and everyone else?" He asks me.  
  
"Well… I thought, maybe we should tell everyone about." I pat his stomach, his smile widens. " WOW! You think we should!? I hope everyone will be alright with it!"  
  
"I actually only wanted to tell the onna. But, I spoke to Trunks and he decided to invite everyone! You can tell them, not me, I don't want anything to do with them. Especially that harpy." I grumble. 'Damn brat inviting everyone…'   
  
" Well Vegeta, it would be a good thing to tell everyone! Considering that Gohan Goten, Trunks, and Bra, will all have a new baby brother or sister!" It's unbelievable but his smile keeps getting bigger and bigger. Yesterday he was in the strangest of moods, and now today he is so damn happy…I grunt.  
  
He squeezes my hand tighter, he pulls my hand out and jogs ahead dragging me with him. 'Where is he taking me?' He leads me over to a tall thick tree and stops in front of it.   
  
"Do you remember this tree koi?" He asks me with a smile as he pats the tall dark tree.   
  
"Hn…" I stare at it a bit.  
  
"This is where I told you my feelings, and we shared our first kiss under this tree, it was pretty dark out to see, but I remember. I wanted to engrave our names into it." He pulls out a pocketknife and holds it up. He begins to carve his Saiyan name into the tree. I smile. ' He put his Saiyan name…' He tosses me the knife, and I do the same. He takes it back and draws a heart around our names.   
  
I feel a bit stupid doing this; this is what idiot teenagers do. But if it makes Kakkarot happy, then I am happy. " I love you Vegeta…" He tells me before he gives me a hug. " Love you to Kakkarot." He grabs my chin and kisses me gently on the lips. We stay like that for a few moments; a gang of teenagers comes up to us and starts curing at us.  
  
"A bunch of fags!" one says to us. " Lets give the fags a lesson, disgusting," One says as he scrunches up his ugly ass face.   
  
"Hey, we didn't do anything to you, so leave us alone!" Kakkarot tells them, making them laugh. I am not finding any of this funny. My anger is starting to grow.  
  
" OH! Leave us alone the fag says! Were gonna teach you sick fucks a lesson, then maybe you wont be fucking around in public." One says to my Kakkarot. One of the men pull out a knife and try and strike Kakkarot, he doesn't move, why isn't he moving?! His ki is starting to glow blue. If he doesn't move then that stupid fucker is going to stab him. Kakkarot's eyes are starting to droop.   
  
I fade behind the man before he stabs Kakkarot. I grab his hand and squeeze it, he begins to yell in agony as I hear bones cracking. I love that sound. I begin to twist his arm around and more bones begin to snap under my grip. One of the other men grabs out a gun and fires it at me. I hold out my free hand and catch the bullet easily.   
  
I do not know that one of the men has escaped and is now where Kakkarot is holding up a knife to his throat. " Let em go our your bitch is dead." He smirks to me, he begins to apply pressure, Kakkarot groans in pain as a bit of blood seeps down his neck from the sharp blade. "Kakkarot" I whisper. Kakkarot falls unconscious, he cannot defend himself!   
  
END OF THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA O.o!!!!!!!!!! What ya think?!?!?!?!? Oo. I might make you people wait a whole week before updating –smiles evilly- ^_____^!!!! =) hehehehhehe u know the drill!!! This time I want… –thinks- SEVEN! (7) Reviews =)~ WOAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA  
  
DestructiveMajinBulma 


	6. The Anouncement

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, I'm going to make this chapter longer, I seem to be making each chapter shorter n stuff, so ok. Ill try and make them longer, and as for the baby. I'm thinking about more than one, I am not sure yet. BUT! Who knows! ^.^! So on with the chapter!!!  
  
The Love Of My Life.  
  
Chapter 6- The announcement  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Goku's POV.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, we didn't do anything to you, so leave us alone!" I try and tell them, I do not want to start fighting. I look over to Vegeta; I can feel his anger start to rise! I turn back towards them as they start to laugh at me.  
  
" OH! Leave us alone the fag says! Were gonna teach you sick fucks a lesson, then maybe you wont be fucking around in public." One of them says to me, I frown at his words. Theirs nothing wrong with our love… Even if we are men, we love each other, and it doesn't matter to me.   
  
I watch as one of them pulls out a knife. A sharp pain shoots through my body for a moment; something's draining my energy! The baby! Not Now! The man leaps towards me, I cannot move! A blue aura starts to build around me. My eyes are beginning to close. One of the last things I see is Vegeta fade behind the man just when he is about to strike. He twists the man's hand; I can hear the bones begin to snap. I stagger back a bit, and lean on the tree where we marked our names on. Another man pulls out a gun and aims it at my koi. He easily catches it and crumbles it to pieces.   
  
I sink to the ground. My knees gave out; I'm about to pass out. All of a sudden I feel cool metal pressed up against my neck, he begins to push it into my skin, I moan in pain as I feel blood start to drip down my neck. I cannot hear anything more, the world is spinning I'm seeing different colors as my vision spins. My last glance was at Vegeta, my eyes pleading for him to save me…   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vegeta's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kakkarot" I whisper. Kakkarot falls unconscious, he cannot defend himself!   
  
  
  
"KAKKAROT!" I scream to him. The man begins to push it deeper. "LET GO OF KAKKAROT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream as I charge up to Super Saiyan. The men stare at me in shock. The man I was holding onto is thrown back from my powerful ki; I charge up a ki blast and aim it at the man that is holding the weapon on Kakkarot's neck. He is in complete shock, his hand loosened from my koi's neck. I fire it at him making sure there is enough room away from Kakkarot, the man disintegrates. The knife however drops and stabs Kakkarot in the thigh. I curse. The other men have fled.  
  
I run to Kakkarot and pull the knife out of his thigh. Shaking him I whisper. "Kakkarot?" I drop out of super Saiyan. He is weak... I can feel part of my energy start to drain as my hands stay on his shoulder. 'The baby's collecting energy!' I stay still for a few moments as it finishes taking some of my energy. I gather Kakkarot into my arms and blast of towards Capsule Corporation.   
  
I pushed down the door when we got there, Bulma and her mother were sitting at the table eating cake and having tea. "Woman! Get me a bed for Kakkarot!" I scream to her as she jumps out of her chair. "What happened to Goku, Vegeta?!"  
  
"I'll explain to you later! Just hurry and fix him up!" I am growing impatient. She motions for me to follower her to one of the guest's rooms up the stairs. When we enter one of them I lay Kakkarot on the bed. " Kakkarot got stabbed in the thigh. Fix it." I tell her, she only nods to me. " Next time you better ASK instead of demand! You could ask nicely too!" She shoots back at me. I growl. " This is no time to argue woman!"   
  
We both leave the room shutting the door quietly so Kakkarot can get some rest. The woman had bandaged up the cuts, and gave him some new clothes. We walk into her room, me sitting on one of the chairs while she sits on the bed.   
  
"So, Vegeta, want to tell me what's going on?" Bulma says.   
  
" First of all, I saw you on TV yesterday and heard what you said. Did you purposely fight with me just to drive me insane and leave?!"   
  
She smirks to me. " Of course Vegeta."  
  
"Sneaky bitch." I smirk back. " How did you know of my feelings about Kakkarot? Not even I knew until a while ago."   
  
"Well Vegeta, the way you looked at him, and I just had a feeling. I knew Goku was in love with you and so did Chichi. We decided you and Goku would be happy together, so, we let you guys go." She got off the bed and placed a hand on my shoulder. " I just wanted you to be happy Vegeta." She smiles to me. A small smile creeps on my face.   
  
"Hn, and what about you, are you happy we are no more?"   
  
" Well, I do miss you, a lot… but if you are happy then I am happy Vegeta."   
  
"Woman, you are to much." I stand up and give her a small hug. I don't know why I gave her a hug, it just happened. " Oh, a hug, never had one of those from the great Saiyan Prince." She smiles, "Don't expect it ever again." I say to her.   
  
"Now, Vegeta. Tell me what's going on? What happened to Goku?" She asks curiously.  
  
" Well, for one, me and Kakkarot are together, as you may know. Kakkarot is… pregnant…" I mumble the last word.   
  
" Goku's what? What'd you say?!" She asks me as she leans closer.  
  
"Pregnant…" I say a little louder.  
  
"Speak up Vegeta, I cant hear you, what are your saying?" I growl.  
  
"Pregnant! Kakkarot's pregnant! HAPPY? OK!"   
  
"WHAT! Pregnant!? Wow, pregnant?! Uh… whoa… Saiyans can get pregnant huh? That's, so weird! Goku's pregnant! " She babbles on.   
  
"Yes, pregnant, and will be due in about four months. Anyways, we took a…walk… in the park, and…" I skip the last part, she would surely laugh in my face if I told her we were engraving our names into a tree with a heart around it. " And, these ass holes came up and attacked us, the baby at the time was feeding off Kakkarot's energy, and he wasn't able to move and fell unconscious after a minute. One of them snuck behind him, put a knife to his neck, I went super Saiyan and ki blasted his ass. The knife fell, stabbed Kakkarot's thigh, I came here, end of story.   
  
"I see…" She says to me as she thinks. The doorbell rings- 'Shit, they are already arriving? I will not explain what happened again, Kakkarot better hurry and wake up. Or I will have Bulma explain, but I think Kakkarot wanted to announce that he was pregnant…' "Do not speak of any of this to anyone woman. Kakkarot I'm sure would want to tell them." She nods to me.   
  
"Lets go then. I have food set out. When Goku wakes he can eat and tell them. Meanwhile, you can try and explain why Goku is resting."   
  
"Why me?! Why can't you think of something t o tell them! I do not want to socialize with those stupid morons! " I yell to her as she heads out the door, me following behind closely. I see Trunks in the hall.   
  
" Dad! You're here already?! How come Goku isn't with you!?" He asks me. I stare at the woman and she waves a hand and smiles.  
  
" Goku's resting in one of the guest bedrooms. He isn't feeling ok right now, he'll be out later." She puts it simply, Trunks nods.  
  
" Oh, well. Ok. Chichi and Goten are here. Chichi said that Gohan, Videl, Pan and Bra would be coming in a bit."   
  
"Why is Bra with them?" I ask them.  
  
" She wanted to stay the night with Pan, that's all." Bulma walk down the hall saying this.   
  
Bra is what… 8 now? Trunks is 21… They are growing up so fast, last time I remember was at the tournament when Bra was only 5 and Trunks 18.   
  
"So Father, How are you?" Trunks tries to start a conversation with me.   
  
"Fine, brat. And yourself?" I try and sound nice.  
  
" Great. How is your relationship coming along with Goku?"  
  
" It is… different, then the one I had with the woman…" I tell him, oh, it is A LOT different!   
  
"Ah, I see… In a good way right?" He asks to make sure.   
  
" Yes. I suppose, a good way." 'If you want to leave out all the mood swings…' We reach the living room; Gohan and his family have arrived just now. Bra sees me and runs to me, hugging my leg tightly. I put a hand on her head; she stares up at me with a big smile on her face. " DADDY!! I MISSED YOU!!!!!" She screams to me hugging my leg tighter.   
  
"I missed you to brat." I rub her head. She lets go. " Pan! Come on! Lets get some food! I'm hungry!" She calls to Gohan's brat.   
  
"Yeah!" She exclaims excitedly to Bra as they run to the table full of different kinds of food. I see Cu-ball and his family arrive. Later on The Namek arrives, followed by that idiot Yamcha and his cat, baldy, and that stupid little midget that looks like a doll.   
  
"So, Bulma. Where's Goku?" Cu-ball asks the woman.  
  
" Goku is resting for a bit, he wasn't feeling to well." She replies back to him.  
  
' Kakkarot you better hurry and wake up, I don't want to explain to any of these fools that your pregnant." Out of the corner of my eye I see the Namek loose his balance for a second then straighten up. I turn towards him. ' FUCK! THE NAMEK CAN READ MY MIND!' I stalk over to him, anger written all over my face. He just stands there staring at me with his arms crossed over his face.   
  
" NAMEK!" I grab the front of his shirt and pull his face down, eye level to me. " Say anything and ill shove those green ear's up your ass. After I rip those damn antennas off of your head and make you eat them! GOT IT?!" I say to him in a dangerous tone.   
  
"Don't worry Vegeta, I wont say anything…" I release my hold on him with a slight push  
  
"You better not Namek." After a while everyone is beginning to wonder if Goku will be all right. I go up to check on him; sitting on the bed next to him I shake him slightly. "Kakkarot…"  
  
"Hmmm?" he stirs slightly, opening his eyes half way.  
  
"We are at Capsule Corporation, everyone is waiting for you. You are going to tell them about the baby, am I right?" I tell him, to try and see if he remembers even about coming here and telling the others the news.  
  
" Oh, yeah, I forgot. What happened Vegeta?" He asks sitting up rubbing his eye. "Ow… My leg, my neck is sore too." He runs a hand gently over his thigh.   
  
" You got stabbed there, when you were out. Now, lets talk about this later, I want to get this over with and go home. If you are hungry there is foo-"  
  
" FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He jumps up and runs down the hall. I smack my forehead and shake my head back and forth. I sit up and walk back to where I was before I got Kakkarot, everyone is chattering to Kakkarot as he stacks food on his plate.   
  
" HI GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kakkarot screams, everyone is a bit taken aback by his sudden out burst. I watch as Kakkarot's youngest goes to grab the last cookie on the table; Goku eyes Goten and goes hysterical. " NO GOTEN!!!! MY COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! DON'T EAT IT DON'T EAT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He grabs it away from him and pops it into his mouth. Everyone stares at him shocked. I smack myself in the head again… 'Here we go again…'   
  
" Uh, Goku, are you feeling alright?" Videl asks him.  
  
" YES! I AM FIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!!!!!!!" he starts to shovel food into his mouth. I grab the plate away from him and lead him to the couch, he is about to thrash out at me, when I hand it back to him and sit him down. I sit next to him and tell him to try and control himself. Though he isn't listening and begins to shovel more food into his mouth. Everyone is still staring at him.   
  
" Kakkarot! Tell them to gather, and then tell them the news, before everyone starts thinking you are taking drugs!" He stares at me and smiles. " First get me some more food!!!" he holds his plate out to me. " Fine…" I grab it and head to the food table.  
  
" Get your arses over there and sit, Kakkarot has something to tell you." I say as I load more food onto the plate. They all walk over to Kakkarot, none getting to close to him, as they watch him rock back and forth with a huge smile on his face. I'm sure they all are freaking out.   
  
" GUYS! LISTEN! VEGETA and me! Are going to have a BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screams happily, everyone gawks. I smack myself in the head, yet again. Maybe I should have told them.   
  
" Goku…Maybe you should lie down a bit, I think you are not well still." That idiot with the scar on his face tells Kakkarot.   
  
" He is fine, mood swings. Whatever, if any of you have a problem with this, speak up now, so I can pummel you into the ground." No one speaks. " Good, everyone is fine with it, now, STOP STARING AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream at them and they all turn away. I hand the plate back to Kakkarot as he starts eating again.   
  
" MMMMMMM This is great stuff Bulma! Here try some Vegeta!" he holds out a spoon of food to my face. I put out a hand, "no thanks Kakkarot, just eat." I say to him, he frowns. " But Vegeta! You gotta try this stuff! It's really good! PLEASE!!!!" he holds it up yet again.   
  
"Kakkarot, I don't want any!" I try and tell him calmly. His eyes begin to water up, I growl, and take a bite out of the food. " There happy? Its great now eat the rest!" he smiles and digs into his food again. Everyone stares at me. I small blush spreads over my face, they turn their heads back to Goku as he squeals.   
  
" HEEEEEEY!!!!! GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOTEN!!!!!!!!!! Come here boys!!!!!" he screams to them, they are hesitant at first but they comply. He sets his now empty plate on the couch and hugs them tightly. " I'VE MISSED YOU BOYS!!!!!!!!!" he all but screams into there ears. It is as if he is about to cry, when Gohan whispers into his ear, and Kakkarot laughs. " No kiddin?! That's great Gohan!"   
  
" What have you guys been up to?!" Pan comes running up to Kakkarot and hugs his leg" Did you miss me to grandpa!!!??" He still hasn't let go of Gohan and Goten. " Of course Panny!!!!!!!" He finally lets go after a few more squeezes.   
  
" Well, guys! You are going to have a new baby brother or sister! Isn't that great!?" he asks his brats and mine.   
  
" That's great Goku, isn't it Bra!" Trunks says as he nudges her with his foot.  
  
" YAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT A SISTEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screams. " I don't want another brother!"   
  
"WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Trunks asks her.  
  
" Your to weird Trunks! You don't play with me either!" She turns her nose up at him. Kakkarot busts up laughing.   
  
" I want a girl to Bra!!" he tells her. " Then have a girl Goku!!"   
  
"We'll see!!"   
  
After a while of talking with Kakkarot, everyone goes home, the best part of the day…LEAVING!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll oO; THE ENDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!! OO;   
  
STORIES OVER =o!!! k maybe not… oo; mmmmmmmmmmmmm well, lets see what happens next chapter =) its going to be 2 months later…!!!! Well, JA NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DestructiveMajinBulma 


	7. Stay Awake Goku!

HEY, Since you people didn't review that much last chatpter, UR GONNA BE LEFT HANGINNG!!!!!!!! OO; yep, -nods- and I wont update for a while ^.^ ur faults not mine –nods- ^___^!!!! N for those who do review like every chapter I might just let them have the next chapter for being such good reviewers =)!!!!  
  
~ Bulma~  
  
Note- Its always going to be Vegeta's POV until I say so. Got it? Ok-   
  
The Love Of My Life ~  
  
Chapter 7~ Stay awake Goku!  
  
*~2 ½ months later~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Kakkarot! You've got to stay awake until the ambulance comes!" I screamed to Kakkarot. His eyes started to close. His breathing unbalanced, cuts and bruises, he was bleeding everywhere, from top to bottom. "Kakkarot, please! Stay awake koi." Tears were welling in my eyes; I held his head on my lap and stroked his hair.   
  
" Geta…" His last words were before he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Kakkarot… how are you feeling today?" I ask my koibito as he comes to me and sits on the couch with me.   
  
"Great! And how about you Vegeta?" he asks with a smile on his face.  
  
"Good, how are the babies?" I ask him. Oh, we are having twins! Well, it feels as if we are. Or it is one strong baby! Even for Twins, they will be strong! I watch as Kakkarot pats his stomach. "Good." He says to me as he leans down to kiss my cheek.   
  
" So Kakkarot, what are you going to do today? While I am Capsule Corporation?" I ask him as sets he leans back onto the couch. His stomach has gotten so big… They could be due any time really… We do not know though, it could take the 4 months, everyone thinks less though and I'm sure it will be less than 4 months.   
  
" Well, first I thought I would clean up the house a bit, rest, and maybe go walk through the woods outside." Pointing out to our window he smiles.   
  
" Kakkarot… I do not want you to go outside with out me. You would not be able to defend yourself or the child if you got into trouble! Stay in the house koi, I will walk with you later when I come back, ok?" His smile widened and he nodded. " Deal Vegeta!" he said to me.   
  
" Well, Kakkarot I better be heading out." He gives me a small kiss on the lips, which I return. "Later, koi." He says to me as I get off the couch.  
  
" Bye." I say to him as I head out and fly to Capsule Corporation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Goku's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watch as my Prince leave to Capsule Corp. He was going to visit Bra and Trunks. I didn't want to get in the way so I am going to stay home. I had a bad feeling something was going to happen today when I woke up this morning… I sigh. I have been having weird feelings for the past month when the babies started to grow furiously! We all believe that they will be born in less than 4 months and might be due anytime now! I'm so happy… I pat my stomach again as I feel kicking. We can't tell if there are going to be more than one. But with the ki this enormous, I believe there is going to be two! A boy and a girl hopefully… Actually. I am happy with whatever I get, I will love the child/children with all my heart, and I will be there for them, I will be a good father this time. I was never there for my Goten or Gohan; I will make sure I am this time.  
  
I sit up to start cleaning. After about an hour, I have finished cleaning everything. I go to take a short nap upstairs. I rest my head on the pillow; I am about to drift off to sleep, when I hear the door open… 'That was a short visit.' I listen closely; there are more than one pair of feet. It doesn't feel like me Vegeta either…   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vegeta- at Capsule Corp.~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Daddy!! Is there something wrong?" Bra exclaimed as she climbed into my lap.   
  
"No, nothing, just a weird feeling that's all…" I grunt. Something strange is going on… no, I'm just paranoid…   
  
"oh ok daddy!" she squeals as she shoves a cookie into her mouth. 'Maybe I should check up on Kakkarot, its been over an hour. Maybe I should call and see if he is alright…'   
  
" Daddy! You're not listening!" Bra grabbed my head. "What brat?" I ask. " How come you don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet? I want to know daddy! I want a baby sister!" she pouted.   
  
" Well, maybe you will get one, you just have to wait a little longer…"   
  
"Fine…" she grabs another cookie and inhales it. "Want one?" she asks me holding up a cookie to my face. I eat it from her hand as she shoves it into my mouth, making her go into a fit of giggles.   
  
" You are a weird one…" I say to her.  
  
" Weird?! I'm not weird daddy! Trunks is weird! He is the weird one! He always has to say weird things!" she shoots back at me throwing her hands in the air.   
  
" Squirt, you are the weird one." Trunks calls back to her as he passes by into the kitchen.  
  
" See! He calls me squirt! And I am not Trunks! You are!" she sticks her tongue out at him. Which he does in return.  
  
" And how old are you boy? 21…? And your still playing little baby games with an 8 year old?" I tell him as he sticks his tongue out at me. I do the same. Making Bra laugh hard. " DADDY! Your funny!" she says through her laughs. Trunks and I both chuckle.   
  
'I still have a weird feeling something's going to happen…' I shrug it off… 'ill be leaving in a half an hour, ill check on him then.' I say to myself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Goku~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hear footsteps coming upstairs. It's not Vegeta, for there is more than one person, and I can still feel his ki at Capsule Corporation. ' Burglars?! Maybe I should call Vegeta, for him to come! I cannot defend myself if he has a weapon! I grab the cordless phone In our room and run into the bathroom. I step into the shower and shut the curtains. My heart is beating so fast! I'm becoming nervous, I'm sweating! I dial Capsule Corporation.  
  
" Capsule Corporation, how may I help you?" A lady says over the phone.  
  
"Vegeta! Hurry! Please! Get Vegeta!" I whisper franticly into the phone. The foots steps stop at my door.   
  
" Please hold." She says as the phone clicks. 'Did she just hang up on me?' I press the call button again. 'ITS DEAD!!' I'm starting to panic!   
  
' Please please go away! Go away! Hurry Vegeta! Please!' I shut my eyes in fright. The door squeaks open.   
  
" Where are you?" one of the men says out loud. " We know you are here, we heard you on the phone.  
  
My heart stops.   
  
" Look for him. He is in this room some where." The same man as before says this. I hear as one starts to look through my closet, another in my room, throwing everything to the ground. I wait, a couple seconds later the bathroom door opens. I freeze. He looks through the cupboards, and then I hear his footsteps stop. 'Go away please! Don't open the curtains!' "What do we have here?" the man says as he swings the shower curtain open, he smirks, I scream. The men come jogging in laughing  
  
"Look what I found." 'Those were the same men from the park!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AWWWWWWWWWW ARNT I EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA OO; =) ok ok ok ok , I was thinking about continuing buttttttttttt. I thought that would be a good place to end a chapter!!!!! ='(Since this always happens to me when I read a story, I'm doing it to u people =)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
H|  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
H  
  
A  
  
H  
  
A  
  
H  
  
A  
  
H  
  
A  
  
H  
  
A  
  
H  
  
A  
  
A  
  
H  
  
A  
  
H  
  
A  
  
H  
  
A  
  
H  
  
A  
  
H  
  
A  
  
H  
  
A-   
  
Ok…………… I WONT END IT THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL CONTINUE. Cause I am so friggin' nice, u better tell me how nice I am ='(it makes me happy =)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look what I found." 'Those were the same men from the park!!  
  
"Hey," one of them grabs my chin, I move my head away. " You sure have gotten fat since the last time we saw you." The others chuckle. " if you were a woman, I would have thought you were pregnant!" he grabs me by my shirt and hauls me to my feet. " Nothing to say?"   
  
"Well," One of the men takes out a knife as does the others; I stare in horror at them. The one holding me by my front punches me in the face. I land on back in the shower.   
  
" Come on, get up! Aren't so tough with your little fucker around are ya?" hr grabs be again and punches me in the face over and over again. One slashes out and cuts my arm. I yell in pain, as they continue to stab at my arms.   
  
  
  
" oh, does that hurt? Maybe we should cut his tongue out…" The man smirked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Capsule Corporation~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The phone rang; Trunks went over to pick it up.  
  
" Trunks Briefs speaking… yes, there is a Vegeta here… Ya, ok, hold one moment. "Father, its for you." He held the phone out to me. 'Who could that be?'   
  
" Mr. Vegeta, someone has called for you, but sorry to say, they just hung up. I tried calling back but there was no dial tone." The woman spoke. Now I was worried.  
  
" Was It a man? Did he sound… distressed at all?"   
  
" Yes, he sounded a little shaken up." I hug up the phone and jumped out of me seat. ' I knew I should have checked up on him!'   
  
" daddy, where are you going?" bra asks me as I grab my jacket and head out the door. Boy, gimme that cell phone!" Trunks tossed it to me. " Something's wrong with Kakkarot! Keep the line open! I will be calling!"   
  
" Father! I'll go with you!" He said as he grabbed his jacket. " Bra go to mommy tell her what's going on!" We both took flight into the air.   
  
When we finally reached my house, we walked inside. Everything was thrown everywhere! I ran up to our room, it was an even bigger mess! Trunks was calling 911, he knew something was wrong. " Kakkarot! I screamed. I ran over to him. He was a bloody mess!  
  
" Kakkarot who did this to you?!" I kneeled down to him and looked over his cuts.   
  
" Gang... from the park…" he coughed, his eyes were starting to close.   
  
" Kakkarot! You've got to stay awake until the ambulance comes!" I screamed to Kakkarot. His eyes started to shut. His breathing unbalanced, cuts and bruises, he was bleeding everywhere, from top to bottom. "Kakkarot, please! Stay awake koi." Tears were welling in my eyes; I held his head on my lap and stroked his hair.   
  
" Geta…" His last words were before he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
ok, NOW I END THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!! ^.^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW OO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 10 REVIEWS!!!!!!!! =)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
DestructiveMajinBulma~ 


	8. The Final Chapter! Saiyan Children

The Love Of My Life ~  
  
Chapter 8~ -The Final Chapter?!- Saiyan Children~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Kakkarot! You've got to stay awake until the ambulance comes!" I screamed to Kakkarot. His eyes started to shut. His breathing unbalanced, cuts and bruises, he was bleeding everywhere, from top to bottom. "Kakkarot, please! Stay awake koi." Tears were welling in my eyes; I held his head on my lap and stroked his hair.   
  
" Geta…" His last words were before he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I paced back and forth through the hospitals waiting room. They were going to take the babies out. They said they might not be able to save Kakkarot, so they were going to take the child/children out… "Kakkarot…" I whisper with my eyes shinning with tears. But I hold them back… 'Please be alright Kakkarot… What am I going to do without you?!'   
  
" Mr., Vegeta was it? We have successfully taken out the babies. Though, they are still fighting to save Son Goku. Would you like to see the babies?" The small little nurse said to me gesturing to the room, which they held our children.   
  
' No, it wouldn't be right to see them before Kakkarot saw them.' Thinking to myself. " No…" She nodded and left back to the room, which Kakkarot was held in. Someone placed a hand on my shoulder, I knew it was Trunks… The way his hands are… So powerful… Yet, gentle, and soft… Just like Kakkarot's…   
  
" It's aright father, Goku-san will pull through…" He removed the arm that was placed on my shoulder on my back and rubbed it in a soothing manner. 'Trunks… Such a good boy…'  
  
Bulma and the others were all waiting in the waiting room where I was. All worried. His family was crying. Bulma trying to comfort the harpy. Baldy with his family, Gohan holding Pan with Videl… Goten's all alone… " Boy… you might want to go to your friend… He seems to be alone…" Trunks turned to see what he was talking about, Goten was all alone, trying to fight back the tears but they just kept falling… I nodded to Trunks, and he left to comfort Kakkarot's youngest.   
  
After about 2 hours, Bra, Pan, Goten, and a couple others, mainly the children had all fallen asleep. It's been 4 and half hours since Kakkarot has been here. The doctor, not nurse, came out sighing, holding up his glasses. His face looked exhausted. I walked up to him, my eyes filled with melancholy. He smiled at me.   
  
" Good news, Mr. Son has pulled through! The babies are doing fine, Mr. son will be out for a few. Maybe he will rise in three days. Before he slept he had told me to tell everyone to look at the babies. Especially a Vegeta, which I presume is you." He bowed his head to me. "Please follow me this way." He gestured his hand before turning around and leading to the delivery room. The others were woken up, and followed us. When we reached our destination I looked through the small window, looking at the many baby faces. One I spotted, I smiled. It looks just like me… Another by it, looks like Kakkarot… Twins… We all watched as the man pointed. " And the last…" He pointed to another little fuzz ball head. " The last of the 3…" '3!??! We had Triplets! Know wonder the ki's were so strong and took so much energy.' The last one, had dark black hair shooting from each side. Like, the way Gohan did in the cell saga, just more spikes on one side going all the way to his small neck. A mix between Kakkarot's appearance and mine…   
  
I smiled… Bra was talking about how cute they looked along with Pan. But, she kept going on about how none of them were girls. I chuckle. Kakkarot will be so proud, of such strong, beautiful boys… Yet, something still catches my curiosity. The Ki was a bit stronger than the 3 of theirs put together… As if, there was another born. " Are you sure their were 3 and not 4?" I ask the doctor, behind those glasses he was wearing I could have sworn, just for a second… there was… Panick? No, I'm just imagining things. He shakes his head to me. All I can do is nod. The nurses bring out the small children set on in my arms, one in Trunks and one in Goten's. We all sit together and watch the babies sleep and snore quietly.   
  
" They are just so cute Vegeta…" Bulma smiled, leaning down and poking the little chibi with a finger. I was holding the one that looked a mix of Kakkarot and I. You can all but guess which the other two were holding… The small Kakkarot chibi in Goten's arms, and the chibi Vegeta in Trunks'. I think, we shall name those two after our selves…Vegeta Jr. Ka- Goku Jr. And, for this little guy… I lean down, his small eyes flash open slowly. His tiny form yawns, body shaking from such a big yawn. I smile to him. Amazingly… he smiles back a bit. His little lips curled to the sides slightly… The hand I had around the child stays there loosely; I feel one of my fingers being held by such a small hand. Raising my finger up the baby makes a small noise.  
  
Everyone watching me, I do not care, I let myself enjoy the presence of mine and Kakkarot's child. Everyone is smiling. Soon later the nurses take the small children back for them to rest.   
  
Bulma had asked me to stay with them for the night, but I declined…   
  
After a while staying in Kakkarot's room, I leave to home. Starting at the mess… ' Oh, Kakkarot… I should have been there for you…' Tears again gather into my eyes.I fall to the floor, hands gathered and pulling into my hair. My head resting against the floorboards. " Kakkarot! Please forgive me for being a bad mate! I should have been there!" I sob. After a while I exhaust myself from all the sobbing and fall asleep, curled up on the floor…   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have received a phone call from the hospital; Kakkarot has awoken and has asked for me. I rush out of our house from cleaning, and take into the sky. Flying through the nice cool clean air, I do a flip, God's I am so childish right now. But I am so happy! When I finally see the hospital in sight, I rush in, running into Kakkarot's room. He is holding one of the children as a nurse helps him, 2 more holding the other children. I all but growl, as they hold our children, Saiyans are very protective towards their mates and children. Everyone in the room spotting me turns towards me, Kakkarot's face filled with content, I nod my head to him. The nurse's place 2 of the children they were holding in a small crib to the side.   
  
I walk to Kakkarot, as he smiles brightly at me. " Feeling well Kakkarot?" I say to him. " Vegeta! They are so beautiful!!" He says as tears begin to gather in his eyes. " You have seen them right? Did the doctor tell you like I asked?"   
  
" Yes he did Kakkarot, they are beautiful." I say taking a seat next to his. I pull the little crib with the babies up to us. " Kakkarot, have you been thinking of any names?" Curiously looking at him he nods. " Goku and Vegeta Jr.! For those 2!" He points to the crib. " I've been trying to figure one out for this little guy." Gently poking his tiny nose, Kakkarot said with a chuckle. " Yes, I was thinking the same, with those 2."   
  
" Hm, what shall we call him Vegeta?" We both think… His head shoots up staring at me with a big smile. " Hei?" he asks me. ' Hei…' I repeat over in my mind… Yes, a great name, it suits him. The child looks so gentle, but as if he can turn ruthless in a second if he wanted to. The name suited him, not to strong, not to gentle. " Perfect…" I lean in and kiss my koi on the cheek. " I was so worried Kakkarot… I was so worried…" I trail off looking at his bandaged face with distress. He reaches his hand out to cup my cheek, which I lean into the warm touch. I sigh. " I'm sorry Vegeta, my prince, I am sorry I worried you." He acts as if it is his fault… " Kakkarot… this isn't your fault at all…"   
  
" If only I were a bit stronger-"  
  
" No Kakkarot! You couldn't of had helped it! I am going to find those ass holes and make them pay, with a slow, painful death… Then I will revive them and do it all over again until I am satisfied." He smirks to me. I smile back. " Maybe I will come with you then…" He smirks back, that was unexpected. 'My koi, of course you can come…' I chuckle to myself at the thoughts of what I would do to them.  
  
" I love you so much Vegeta…"  
  
" I love you to my Kakkarot…You are the love of my life…" We both lean in and kiss lovingly. I stay the night with him, telling him how much I love him, as he does. Our heads cuddled together the whole night. Nothing can bring us apart.. Nothing… For he is the love of my life~  
  
~Owari~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMMM is that the last of the story? OF COURSE NOT! We will have a sequel- MWHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! This time… I think it will get MORE interesting… like, Was Vegeta right about the doctor and the panicky look in his eyes? Well, You'll just hafta find out!! ^___^! Was that a good story? It is the first story I have written, and I was wondering if it was ok?   
  
I might not get around to that until I finish another of my stories, or think of a nice opening for the next part to this. –nods- or we might just leave it there, meaning, this being the FINAL CHAPTER… Buuuuuuuut, who knows –shrugs- ^_^  
  
Oh and if I do, THERE WILL BE A LOT MORE ACTION! ^^  
  
Well, Review; tell me how I did for my first complete story!!!!  
  
Destructive Majin Bulma~ 


End file.
